空約束 cielo de promesas
by O-Koneko.Marlem-O
Summary: dos personas que se aman, se prometen verse de nuevo y estar juntos por ciempre. shonen ai, favor de quitar la melcocha del monitor despues de leer.


Discleimer (o como se diga): naruto y los demas personajes son de masashi kishimoto, si fueran mios, le daria un final yaoi a todo. XD

Resumen: dos personas miran el cielo, están en el mar y se prometen volverse a ver, y estar juntos de nuevo.

Un cielo de promesas

Sasuke, de 16 años de edad, esta en la copa de un arbol, mirando la legania, buscando algun anbu que estubiera en la sercania, por que desde que se fue de konoha y busca a itachi, hay algo que lo detiene a cada paso que da, porque siempre esta en todas partes:

NARUTO.

Naruto aquí, naruto alla.

Tan famoso era naruto en todas parte?

-oye sasuke! Acampamos aquí, si o no?-gritaba suigetsu algo frustrado por la ausencia del azabache, el cual ya bajaba del arbol.

-acampamos aquí- dijo seco y sin mas que cominicarle al dientes de piraña, que desde algunos dias no dejaba de fastidiar a cada rato.

-bien, bien, ya queria dormir.

+++*+++

Naruto de 16 años miraba desde algun tiempo la foto del antiguo equipo 7, cuantos recuerdos.

Y derrepente se le vino a la memoria el beso de sasuke, un sonrojo y una sonriza acompañaron toda la mañana a naruto, pues desde hace un tiempo naruto solo pensabe en el, y queria encontrarlo, tan solo para decirle lo que sentia, y cuando lo hiciera, su alma descansaria en paz y dejaria a sasuke libre, por alguna razon habia decidido hacerlo, pero su corazon le decia que lo hiciera, que era lo mejor.

******

Y haci era diario en la mente de naruto y sasuke, no dejaban de pensar lo mismo por el otro.

Era raro, el conportamiento de sasuke era cada vez mas suave, y el de naruto tan serio e imponente.

Por alguna razón, cada uno, sin darse cuenta, se estaban hacercando mas y mas, hasta que una noche, mientras sakura, sai, naruto y kakashi hacían una misión, sasuke, Karin, suigetsu y juugo se hacercaban al equipo; Karin ya sabia de la presencia de konoha cerca, pero la advertencia le entro por una oreja y le salió por la otra al joven uchiha, el cual tenia, por lo visto, el deseo de ver al rubio.

Mientras que por su parte, kakashi le había anunciado al oído de naruto algo sobre que el moreno se acercaba, lo cual naruto no presto atención, desde antes ya sabia que sasuke estaba cerca.

SASUKE.

NARUTO.

Y todo paso.

Sasuke paso al costado de naruto, sakura, la cual de por si ya estaba nerviosa por la presencia de sasuke, noto a los acompañantes de sasuke, mientras que kakashi miraba pensativo al rubio y al moreno, leia los labios de naruto, que decía un leve:

Te amo.

En susurro, que logro oir el joven de ojos negros, quien solo siguió avanzando, al igual que naruto.

Sai observava la escena, mirando a los dos.

Sakura se quedo en shok, naruto no hizo nada para detenerlo, y sasuke no intento matarlo como antes.

-naruto- mensiono todavía sorprendida.

- ya vamos a llegar a la aldea, verdad kakashi-sensei?-decia despreocupado naruto.

-si- dijo en seco.

+++*+++

Sasuke estaba sentado a la orilla de una cascada, cercana donde taka acampaba, mientras miraba el cielo azul-naranjado.

"naruto paso a su lado y le dijo en un susurro: Te amo ".

Sasuke miraba el cielo, pensando en que haría en esos momentos. Sabia que naruto y su antiguo equipo estaba en la aldea de la olas, por que de hay regresaban ellos.

-que haras entonces, sasuke- decía juugo, con cierto tono comprensivo- iras a verlo?

Sin decir nada sasuke se levanto y estaba a punto de irse, cuando juugo le tomo del hombro.

-ten cuidado- decía tranquilo.

Solo acintio con la cabeza y se fue.

+++*+++

El cielo era obscuro, como los ojos de sasuke.

Naruto estaba entado a las orillas del mar, mirando el cielo, sabia que sasuke vendría, algo le decía que el vendría, tal vez era el kyuubi, o su instinto, pero no le importaba.

Y como lo tenia previsto, sasuke llego.

Se miraron.

Naruto se acerco poco a poco, hasta estar lo mas cerca posible de el, y lo abrazo.

El azabache no dijo nada, solo le correspondió el abrazo.

Nadie dijo nada, tan solo con el abrazo se dijeron todo.

Naruto añoraba ese momento, sentía como sasuke le acariciaba el cabello y con ello sabia que este le devolvía el te amo.

Sasuke se sentía tan tranquilo, no sabia por que, pero por alguna razón sabia que con ese abrazo le decía al rubio cuanto lo quería y cuanto era lo que lo extrañaba.

Y los dos se sentían completos.

pero los dos sabían que ese no era el momento para esta juntos, no era el instante.

Pero con el la luna y una estrella, la promesa de volverse a ver, y de estar juntos de nuevo, lejos de konoha, era un hecho.

Y los únicos testigos de ello era la luna que les sonreía con alegra, y una estrella fugaz que los miraba y les deseaba felicidad.

Fin.

Nekoko.

.com/watch?v=L34H7zDwsNY


End file.
